James & Lily: 100 Word Snapshots
by Tinkerbell79
Summary: With prompts given by readers (hopefully) and 100 words I will create a little James and Lily snapshots about their life/relationship. These will not go in chronological order and will not necessarily be totally cannon. They are meant to be mostly fun.
1. Saved Her Day

**Title:** Saved Her Day

**Prompt:** Birthday

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

Today was Lily's 15th birthday; so far, one of her worst. Alice was viciously sick with a head cold, and hadn't remembered before crawling back into bed. While eating breakfast alone the post arrived. The birthday card and letter from her parents was noticeably not accompanied by one from Petunia. Worst of all she could see James Potter making his way toward her. She didn't want to deal with him today. Ducking behind her Daily Prophet she waited for the inevitable.

"Lily?" he asked; when she lowered her paper he was grinning and holding out a pink rose, "Happy Birthday!"

**Author's Note:** On this day Lily learned that James was not always the git she expected him to be.

So, I wrote many drabbles about Harry and Ginny and seem to be have hit a massive wall of a writer's block in regard to them. I miss writing drabbles (and all my other stories) and need a way back in. I thought I would try my hand at some James and Lily Drabbles. (Because I am obsessed with them.) For this first one I pulled a prompt from when I was writing about Harry and Ginny. Going forward I would love if anyone reads this to send me a prompt! I will work on a drabbles using just 100 words (sometimes I cheat and if it is a really good one I will up my word limit…but I try not to.)

Questions? Let me know.

Thanks for reading,

Tink


	2. Forgetting to Lie

**Title:** Forgetting to Lie

**Prompt:** Bumble

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

James leaned forward sniffing the cauldron, "Ink on parchment, strawberries and…hot chocolate?"

Much to Lily's chagrin they were partners to study Amortentia. The problem was that James didn't bug her like he used to, in fact she found him quite charming lately. If she honestly listed what the potion smelled like to her, he'd know exactly how she felt. Which would be mortifying.

Not remembering to lie after listening to him list scents associated with her, she quickly rattled off, "Butterbeer, the Quidditch Pitch and something beachy."

James eyes lit up like Christmas and she knew she had bumbled things.

**Author's Note:** Got bored and decided to write another this time I pulled a prompt word from an online word generator. Who even knew those existed!

Thanks for reading!

Tink


	3. The Thing about Lily

**Title:** The Thing about Lily

**Prompt:** Colors

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

"Just what is it about Lily?" One of James' many female admirers asked spitefully during an impromptu game of Truth or Dare. The game had become a Marauder tradition during Quidditch victory parties.

James turned to study Lily, who blushed brightly, still unused to the new feelings she had developed for him.

"Really there are so many reasons," James said slightly tipsily, "But mostly she is so colorful."

The group was silent. "What?" Sirius finally asked.

"Fire-red hair, emerald-green eyes and glowing pink cheeks," James tallied, as his eyes remained riveted on her face.

Lily had never felt more beautiful.

**Author's Note:** I imagine that they aren't yet dating, but flirting and getting closer to being together at this point.

Thank you to my first (and only) reviewer: _**sarahedgeworth6**_. Her prompt suggestion was the inspiration for this chapter.

Thanks for reading!

Tink


	4. One Tiny Spark

**Title:** One Tiny Spark

**Prompt:** Spark

**Words:** 150

**Rating:** G

Lily Evans hates James Potter.

For five long years it had been one truth that never wavered. Everyone from Dumbledore down to the lowliest first year knew and believed this fact.

That is, until today.

This morning when she got out of bed, she hated James. At breakfast when he pestered her for just one little date, she hated James. In class where he barely paid attention to the lesson and yet still excelled during the practical portion, she hated James.

Before dinner in the corridor where she'd nearly been knocked down by some irresponsible third years tossing around a quaffle there was a spark. One tiny spark when he touched her elbow and steadied her on her feet. "Alright Lily?" he asked as he chased after the culprits.

One tiny spark and she was no longer sure that she hated James Potter as much as she thought she did.

**Author's Note:** I imagine it took just one little thing to make her reconsider her hatred of James.

Thanks for reading. Please send a prompt my way if you have one for me. I pulled this one from a word generator again.

Thanks!

Tink


	5. Aggressor

**Title:** Aggressor

**Prompt:** Snail's Pace

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** PG

Lily twined her fingers with his. It was nice, but not as thrilling as it had been a week ago. James was frustrated. Things were moving at a snail's pace, but he worried that moving more quickly might scare her away.

"_Holding hands, again_," Lily thought. She had expected James to be a bit more aggressive. She supposed he was being respectful.

Suddenly Lily pulled him down a side passage, shoved him against the wall and kissed him ferociously. The kiss ended as abruptly as it had started. "See you later?" Lily asked before marching off toward her next class.

**Author's Note:** There's no rule saying the guy always has to make the first move. I imagine that once Lily made up her mind to give James a chance she was all in and ready for things to happen. (This is another word generator prompt. I am trying to be patient and wait for a reader to give me a new one…but work is a bit slow at the moment. A girl's got to occupy her time somehow.)


	6. Library Love

**Title:** Library Love

**Prompt:** Librarian

**Words:** 150

**Rating:** M

James lifted Lily onto a window ledge at the very back corner of the library, managing not to lose lip contact as he maneuvered her. While it made their height nearly equal, her perch was somewhat shaky. He steadied her by nestling himself between her legs. She giggled around their kisses at his antics. As they kissed and her temperature rose she could feel the condensation gathering on the window behind her. His hands were in her hair, on her neck…everywhere.

She never would have imagined this was what he had in mind when he asked if they could duck into the library at the end of lunch.

As if he was reading her mind he pulled away long enough to say, "The library is a perfect snogging spot as long as you manage to avoid Madame Pince."

On cue the fusty old librarian appeared and cleared her throat ominously.

**Author's Note:** Another word generator prompt. Who knew the word "librarian" would take us here. Also, I'm not sure if Madame Pince was the librarian when James and Lily were at Hogwarts, but the books portray her as old enough that may way have been.

Thanks for reading,

Tink


	7. Last Laugh

**Title:** Last Laugh

**Prompt:** Wonder

**Words:** 125

**Rating:** G

"Show me!" Lily insisted upon hearing that James, Sirius and Peter had become unregistered Animagi to help Remus.

She had figured out years before exactly what afflicted Remus, just not that his friends helped him or how.

After dating for a few months James was ready to trust her with the secret.

Late one night, deep in the forbidden forest, James transformed for Lily's eyes alone.

As he approached her, not as James, but as the mighty stag her eyes were wide with wonder. She reached out a hand to stroke his head and was surprised when he turned his head to lick her hand.

"James!" She squealed.

He snorted with mirth. Count on him to always get the last laugh, even as a stag.

**Author's Note:** Another prompt from the word generator.

Thanks for reading!

Tink


	8. Something (Part 1)

**Title:** Something (Part 1)

**Prompt:** Proposal

**Words:** 125

**Rating:** PG

"Just look through the eye piece," James instructed.

Graduation was tomorrow. Despite the party raging down in the Gryffindor common room, James had asked Lily to come up to the astrology tower with him because he wanted to show her something.

She was a little dubious about what sort of _thing_ he wanted to show her, but went along anyway.

"Can you see it?" James asked, sounding unlike himself, "Maybe you need to focus it a bit more."

"I can see something, but can't make out what it is," Lily said.

"Maybe this will help," James said. He sank to one knee beside her and held the ring he'd been dangling in front of the telescope lens up to her. "Lily, will you marry me?"

**Author's Note:** The prompt "proposal" came from _**soundcheck123**_! Thanks for the review and the prompt. This is only part 1. I decided to split it into 2 parts because I went over 100 words already and she hasn't even answered. Stay tuned!

Thanks for reading!

Tink


	9. Something (Part 2)

**Title:** Something (Part 2)

**Prompt:** Proposal

**Words:** 150

**Rating:** G

Lily was astounded! She stared at the ring in disbelief and tried to figure out how to speak.

"Well?" James asked nervously.

"Why do you want to get engaged now? We're just about to graduate and go out into the world on our own," Lily said.

"That's exactly why," James explained, "Everything's changing and I don't want to lose you."

"You could never lose me, " Lily said softly, kneeling down too, "with or without the engagement ring. I love you James."

"So," James said persistently, brandishing the ring a little, "What do you say. We don't have to get married anytime soon."

"Yes!" Lily said excitedly before launching herself into his arms and kissing him.

"Merlin, we're not even married yet and you're trying to give me heart failure," James said teasingly.

From the staircase leading up to the tower they heard Sirius' voice, "So, did she say yes?"

**Author's Note:** I imagine that due to how young they are when they have Harry and also when they die, that they had to have been young when they got engaged and married. Even though he says they don't have to get married right away, I feel like they will not be able to bear to wait very long.

Thanks again, _**Soundcheck123**_ for the prompt of proposal.

Thanks for reading,

Tink


	10. Seventeen

**Title:** Seventeen

**Prompt**: Seventeen

**Words:** 150

**Rating:** G

Idly Lily spun her engagement ring around her finger. She should be listening to Petunia outlining the plans for she and Vernon's wedding, but was instead daydreaming about her own wedding to James that was as yet, unscheduled.

Petunia and Vernon had gotten engaged on New Year's Eve. She was none too pleased when Lily returned home from Hogwarts engaged. "Seventeen is too young to be engaged," she kept repeating shrilly. Oddly this sentiment reminded Lily of a long forgotten memory.

"_Why do you keep bugging me?" An eleven-year-old Lily asked James early in their first term at Hogwarts._

"_I like you," James said simply._

"_Well, I don't like you," Lily said._

"_You just wait," James said, "Someday when we're seventeen you'll feel differently."_

"_Don't hold your breath," Lily retorted._

Somehow, he had always known. Lily smiled to herself.

"Are you listening?" Petunia asked sharply.

"Yes, of course," Lily lied.

**Author's Note:** Thanks to _**My Thunder**_ for the prompt of "seventeen." I really liked this one!

Thanks for reading,

Tink!

P.S. Please consider reviewing, if only to send me some new prompts to work with. (Don't worry _**JessandDarcy;**_ I still know I need to write yours. I am working up to it.)


	11. Simply Romantic

**Title:** Simply Romantic

**Prompt**: Wedding

**Words:** 150

**Rating:** G

Jane's eyes prickled with happy tears as she watched Lily walk down the aisle toward an equally beaming James. The expression of complete joy and love etched on Lily's face was breathtaking.

She had watched Petunia marry Vernon less than a year before, but somehow this felt different.

With Petunia it was all tradition, etiquette and rules. It had been a grand gorgeous wedding, but the emotional part of it seemed forgotten.

James and Lily had opted for a small intimate gathering. While James' family had offered to pay for a large extravagant wedding like Petunia and Vernon's, that wasn't how the couple envisioned their day. Family and close friends only, they'd insisted.

She could almost feel the disapproval radiating from Petunia at the informality of it all. But, truth be told; she preferred this simple, elegant and romantic wedding much more. After all, shouldn't a wedding be about love?

**Author's Note:** I kind of love this one…a lot. I will probably write more entries about their wedding…but as a jumping off point this is turned out exactly how I wanted it to.

Thanks to _**JessandDarcy**_ for the prompt of "wedding." It's a great one!

Thanks for reading! Please leave reviews, if only to leave me new prompts to work from.

Thanks,

Tink


End file.
